nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia is a Lovian liberal think tank that was set up by the Progressive Democrats after they started their 2010 federal elections campaign. It is named after Cassiopeia who was the queen of Ethiopia in Greek mythology. Her name means 'she whose words excel'. The think tank is part of the new party strategy and is expected to be a forum for discussion between party members and, occasionally, outsiders. New Party Line If you have any comments or suggestions on the new party line, style or strategy you can start a topic here. This forum is meant for decent critics and any inappropriate remarks shall be removed. This forum can also be used by non-members. * I have second thoughts on the party's proposal to introduce "civil teachings" in class. We should not teach our children to be civil, we should teach them to be critical, academic, and open-minded. - *: Please note that the subject of Civic Teachings is a combination of economy, sociology, etc. (Civic Teachings) and not a lesson in politeness. I am certain the subject will make a good basis for critical and open-minded thought. - *:: Oh. In that case! I have good news for you, concerning this matter. In the Primary Education Act, our King has included a course called 'Everyday Life', which includes teachings on food, relations and all kinds of things. For Secondary Education, there's no such plan yet - but there will be a council deciding on the courses that are to be taught. I am positive the Lovians will agree on a more academic 'Everyday Life' course, more like 'Civics'. - 14:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * Our image must be rather 'left' with such a party emblem. Not that I mind, but I believe we are clearly centrum-left. Perhaps we could make clear what other parties are our 'natural allies'? - *:Why did I have to pick that color again? Never mind, I will just have to keep saying we are a centre party. It seems pretty obvious that all democratic parties are 'allies'. Besides, in Lovia political parties are merely platforms from which the politicians can (co)operate. - *::This seems like a complot against some parties - Pierlot McCrooke *:::I am sorry if I expressed myself wrong Pierlot, I just meant that this party (Progressive Democrats) has no problem to work together with other parties that defend a democratic system where the people can decide. - *::::Ill thought it was your rivals Pierlot McCrooke *:::::On the contrary, only parties that want a dictator, absolute monarch, etc. are 'enemies' to us. I don't believe Lovia has such parties, though I am not certain what the position of the LCP is. - * This party should seriously think about changing its logo, the left image it gives scares a lot of people Harold Freeman *:I am getting tired of explaining that this is NOT a socialist party. Since tattooing our foreheads isn't such a good idea we should consider changing the color of the logo. I'll organize a poll, non-members can vote too. (Voting) - *::It will hardly be a surprise that I have my regrets, right? Nonetheless, I know you act in the best interest of the party. - * ... 2010 Campaign If you have any comments or suggestions on our program or campaign for the 2010 federal elections you can start a topic here. This forum is meant for decent critics and any inappropriate remarks shall be removed. This forum can also be used by non-members. * It would be best if we (party members) all support one candidate to become Prime Minister, someone from our party of course. - *:No doubt it would be nice, but every member should be free to decide on his own shouldn't he? - *::It came to my attention that other parties actually are putting forward 'their' candidate. We are not following them in this unless there would be a (large enough) demand for that? 15:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * We should end our campaign with a party (the one with music and booze) I like to organize it if you guys agree 15:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * ... Reform Proposal The Progressive Democrats have a thorough reform of the current political system on their agenda. We would like to construct a concrete proposal that can be made after the elections. Because such a topic needs serious thought, we already started this discussion. This forum can also be used by non-members * This proposal will contain several changes to constitutional articles, but it should be handled as one 'umbrella proposal' - * The Congress must consist of two parts, one representing the people and one for the states. This way, the current bureaucracy of state laws, federal laws and constitution can be narrowed down. - * Merging Train Village with Noble City; Sofasi with Kinley; Clymene with Seven; Dep. of Justice with Dep. of Welfare; the National Park Service with the National Monument Service; Dep.s of Industry, Agriculture and Trade, Finance and Tourism and Leisure - Pierlot McCrooke *:I believe this is perhaps a bit too much, if you centralize like this you get too many power with too few people. I do support the creation of a combined 'Heritage Service' and a - though not this big - revision of the departments. - *::I am Supporting evrything and the departments we wil merge can be good combined. - Pierlot McCrooke *::: You can't simply merge a couple of towns, that's not a serious point of view. You want to move San Francisco to Miami? -Bucurestean *::::That is not comprable all the town we will merge are very near the the towns they will merge with - Pierlot McCrooke *:::::There are always people for and against a proposal and though I do not support the merging of several towns/cities, I do feel Pierlot has the right to propose it. The people/congress will then decide whetter it will be accepted or not. I believe that the majority will not support such a proposal though. - *::::::I didn't say he doesn't have the right to propose something, I'm happy he's willing to contribute actively, but I find it a bit difficult to move a town a couple of miles to the south. Please, don't get me wrong. Maybe I sounded a bit harsh. --Bucurestean *:::::::It isn't impossible (on a wiki ) and I do see that there are some advantages, but there are other ways to get the same results: less police departments etc. - *:::::::: Bucu the merger is like the municipial reforms in Ther Netherlands Pierlot McCrooke 13:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *::::::::: Ah, that way. Maybe it's easier to give the State more influence, the Mayor less. The same result (in Sylvania though). --Bucurestean 13:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * ... Category:Think tank